Cappie and Casey
by shanner
Summary: Follows the aftermaths of when Casey sleeps with Cappie during the "pilot." In Casey's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on my bed. My hair was a mess and my bra was nearly out of my shirt. I'm a slut.

I cant believe I cheated on Evan. Evan. He is literally the most perfect guy every girl wants to be with him. Well not that perfect because he cheated on me first so I guess were even now.

I'm a jerk. Cappie deserves better. I just use him. My head hurts that I try to fall asleep but then Ashleigh walks in. She is singing some song and stops when she sees me.

"Oh hey! Didn't see you there." I don't answer I just lay there motionless.

"Okay whats wrong?" She looks at me as I try to get myself up.

"I did something wrong Ash."

"How wrong? Last years Christmas party wrong or...?"

"Worse. I may have slept with a certain someone that I shouldn't have and now Evan is going to find out and break up with me and I cant have that because..."

"You slept with Cappie?!"

Ashamed I say, "Maybe"

"Cas what were you thinking?"

"Well that's the problem I wasn't. He was just there. And we were at our old place and if felt like old times so I just thought..."

"Oh my God Cas."

"I know!" I put my head into my hands.

"You know you don't own Cappie right? He isn't just some guy that you can sleep with anytime you want."

"I know Ash it was just so comfortable and I-I was drunk."

"You think Evan is going to buy that you were just drunk."

"No but...he deserves a little pay back. Yes maybe I did it with the wrong person but still..."

"Just tell Evan its even now. Do not tell him who you did it with, just be very secretive about it."

"Okay I'll tell him at dinner today."

"Good Luck." Ashleigh gets up and walks out the room.

"I'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner with Evan, he says, "Cas you can't understand how sorry I am about this whole thing."

"It's okay. We're even." I look at him hoping he will understand.

"Wait what."

"Think about it." Evan sits there with a blank expression on his face.

* * *

Later that evening at Dobbler's I see Cappie.

He is drinking a beer. Probably his fifth or so. I watch him while Evan talks to his friends. You would think Evan would notice me staring at Cappie but Evan hardly does.

Cappie gets up and walks towards Rusty. It is kinda weird and awkward that they are such good friends.

Finally, I see Ashleigh. I tell Evan I'll be right back as he nods his head. I walk towards her as Cappie gets in my way.

"Casey. Glad to see you can walk after..." He gives me a little smirk.

Offended I say, "Please Evan's better than that."

I start to walk away as he yells, "Yeah but he wasn't your first!"

Shocked and mad that he yelled it, I whip around and glared at him. I quickly try to see if Evan heard him, but he did not. Of course.

I walk over to Ashleigh. She says, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing Cappie being Cappie." I take her drink and sip it nervously while staring at Cappie.


	3. Chapter 3

It as been a couple of weeks since Cappie and I have...I can't even say it because I don't want to re-live it. Though, it was... whatever it doesn't matter. I'm with Evan. Evan is great to me...some days and he truly is caring. He is the total package. Plus he gets me to be ZBZ president. I know that is shallow, but it comes along with the perks.

* * *

I'm heading to class when I see Evan coming towards me. He looks angry.

He grabs my arm and pulls me behind a building.

"Woah, what is this all about?"

"Don't give me that Cas..." He has a look of anger and sadness in his eyes.

I don't say anything. Maybe he doesn't know about the Cappie thing, maybe it is something else.

"Come on Cas do I have to say it? Jeez fine,...did you sleep with Cappie?"

Oh God and there it was, the words I never wanted him to say. My stomach began to turn and I lost my breath. Ever since freshman year at the dance, I made it obvious I chose Evan. But then why was I going back to Cappie. I understand why Evan could be mad, that the person I always compared him to and inevitably went back to, was Cappie. It must be hard. Plus I still have a pretty okay relationship with Cappie though most of the time I try to repeal him because of Evan. Still, though, seeing me with him knowing Cappie was my first love has got to eat at a person.

"Yes..." I sighed looking down.

"Jesus Cas! HIM!? Of all people, HIM?!"

"I'm sorry Evan! It was stupid...I was drunk and...I-I want you to know it meant nothing! Cappie means nothing to me anymore!"

He stood there saying nothing but I could see the resentment on his face.

I got closer to him. "You are what matters to me." I touched his face as he looked away. "I chose you."

I stepped away noticing he was not budging. We stood there for awhile until he said,

"I'm going to need some time."

"Okay, I understand."

He looked at me and quickly walked away.

I walked over by the building and slid down the wall onto the short, freshly cut grass. I bared my face and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a couple days since Evan and I have been on a break. Now and then we see each other and chat, but nothing more. To pass the time and not have any distractions I have buried myself in my studies. I haven't even been at any parties which are brave for me since there have been two parties this week; one at Evan's and the other at Cappie's.

* * *

It is about 10 o'clock on a Monday and I am in the library studying, mostly just looking at this book thinking about my life. It is dark at this hour, a few lights are on but they are dim. Nobody is in here except the librarian. I don't wanna go home and hear about the party I missed on Sunday, and it is just so noisy there. While looking at my books I hear,

"Cas is that you?!" Nearby the librarian says, "Shhhhh!"

"Oops sorry." He pulls a chair next to me and continues. "What are you doing here?"

I turn and see that it is Cappie. His hair is wet from the rain and I can smell sunshine and beaches which happen to be Cappie's normal aroma. I say, "Better question is what are you doing here?"

"Studying of course."

"What major is it this week?"

"That's a little harsh Cas. And it is Accounting."

I roll my eyes and begin to turn the pages in my book.

"So I heard about Evaline."

"We are just on a little break nothing to be sorry about."

"Well, that's not what I heard..."

I didn't answer.

"Word on the street is somebody got in the way." As he leans closer to me I can feel his warm thighs touching mine.

I get up. Close my book and begin to walk down the library aisle's. I can hear Cappie's feet behind me. I turn into the last aisle of books. It isn't the right aisle but I still look around, not wanting to look like an idiot.

"Cas was I that person?"

Annoyed I say, "Do you need to hear me say it or something?"

"Kinda."

"Oh my God. You're unbelievable!"

"Thank you."

"Uhhh fine! Evan and I are on a break because I cheated on him. Not because it was you."

"But he knows it was me right?"

"Yes, he knows."

"But didn't he cheat on you with Rebecca?"

"Yes."

"Well, then it's even." That's what I thought!

"No, I still shouldn't have done it."

"He shouldn't have either, right?"

"Well, it's complicated."

"It's because it was me right."

"Ughhh." I begin to walk to the next aisle to look.

"Just blink once if it was because of me." Cappie gets real close to me, as I try not to blink. He then blows into my eyes causing me to blink.

"So it was because of me! Jeez, you think you know a guy huh?"

"You cheated."

"Okay then just nod if it was because of me."

Finally wanting him to leave I nod.

"That's all I needed Cas." He grabs my book from my hands.

"Hey!" He places it back in its right spot and looks at me.

"Oh, well...thanks."

"Anytime." He kisses me on the cheek and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a couple of weeks since Evan and I have been on a break, but he talked to me this morning and said he is ready to give us a try. I don't know what got into him, but I'm glad we can start new. I have been hanging out with Cappie more, not like you think, but just getting lunch here and there no big deal. Though now it will probably have to stop since Evan won't like that. I am supposed to meet with him for lunch today actually. I have to tell him that I can't do these daily lunch's now that Evan and I are back together. That's going to be so easy right?

I'm sitting at a table on the Campus's Quad. I bought a muffin, but I'm not really hungry just nervous on how Cappie is going to take the news. I finally see him walking towards me I try to look away not wanting him to think I've been looking for him. He comes and takes a seat next to me as he plops down two coffee's onto the table.

"Here I got a coffee for you."

"I don't really like coffee...but thanks." I didn't wanna sound mean, but I really don't.

"Oh okay." Cappie looks around and taps a girl on the shoulder who is sitting at a table behind us. "Yeah, hi, would you like this coffee? It's free." The girl takes the coffee and turns around. Cappie turns and looks at me. "She's nice." As he rolls his eyes he takes a sip of his coffee.

"So Cap...listen...we need to talk..."

"Oh great...let me guess you and Lambers got back together."

"Yeah we did."

"When did that happen?"

"This morning."

"Oh so somebody's been busy."

"Well...there is this problem now."

"I get it, you can't see me anymore."

"Well it's not like we were dating, it's just that-"

"Your dating Evan."

"Well yeah, Cap. I-I love him."

Cappie begins to stand up, "You know what Cas if I had a dollar for every time you chose Evan over me I'd be rich."

"Cappie..."

"Save it." Cappie grabs his coffee and walks away.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, tonight is a party at Kapa Toaw. Which is getting me a little nervous. See Cappie hasn't talked to me since I told him I couldn't get lunch with him anymore. I know he doesn't like me...it's just that I think he wants to hang out with me more yeah know? Plus I have Evan who will probably kill me if I go tonight, but I need to go for my sorority girls. It would bad if I didn't go and I'm the president. I'm in my room right now debating it. Ashleigh walks in and says,

"Cas why aren't you ready?!"

"I don't know if I should go."

"Uh, Cas, first of all, it's a party, second of all IT's A PARTY!"

"I know, but Cappie..."

"Oh my God Cas, if Cappie is going to hold you back from enjoying yourself then you have problems."

"I want to go and enjoy myself I just don't want things to be weird between us."

"Cappie is your EX. Okay? He shouldn't mean anything to you, there should already be awkwardness between you guys. Personally, I think you to are too close."

"You're right I shouldn't worry about him."

"If it makes you feel better I can help you avoid him."

"Okay, then I'll go."

"Okay good, but you're going to change right?"

I look down and see that I am in my pajamas. "Oh right."

"Ooh! Wear that cute pink crop top with the high waisted jeans!"

"Okay." I was still unsure about this but if Ashleigh was going to be with me all night I thought I could do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashleigh and I are the last one's to leave the house. She is really excited like she always is when she goes to a party. Especially a KT party. They are crazy. But truthfully I miss them. When I was dating Cappie I was at every single one, I didn't even go to Evan's parties.

Ashleigh and I are on the front lawn of the house. There are people everywhere. Beer bottles are on the grass along with couch's and miniature golfing supplies. You can hear the music loud and clear and the lights are shining all over the place. We walk towards the door and open it. I see people making out, drinking, smoking, yelling, fighting, all around doing anything. It is so hard to pinpoint who is who. A guy who I think is on the football team comes up to Ashleigh and whispers in her ear. He then grabs her hand and leads her into the sea of people. So much for her helping me avoid Cappie.

I walk out to the backyard where I can barely see the grass. I walk through people to get to the keg and pour myself some beer. I stand there awkwardly. A guy comes up next to me. He has blonde hair and isn't wearing a shirt, but he really doesn't need to. He then says to me,

"Hey there."

"Hi."

"Why is a sexy girl like you not making out with a sexy guy like me?" Oh great.

Then someone behind me says, "Probably cause she has better things to do." I turn around to see Cappie.

"Oh really? Like what being with you? Cause last I heard she left your ass."

"Yeah she did. So what?"

"I'm just wondering why you are still protecting her?"

"That's funny because I'm wondering why you're annoying her."

"I'm not annoying her. Am I annoying you."

"A little bit, yeah," I say.

"Fine whatever, I don't wanna get involved in that love triangle anyway." He walks away until he is absorbed by the sea of people.

I turn to Cappie but he isn't there. I try to look around everywhere for him but he is nowhere to be found.

.

I walk into the house to try and find Ashleigh. I can't see her anywhere. I look at my phone and the time says 1:23. You would think at this hour a party would be dying down but that's why KT is so special. Or so I'm told.

My head is pounding I can barely move around with all these people. I start to feel claustrophobic. I then see a door hopefully leading into a room or anything. I open it and it is a closet. I crouch down and start to breathe. It's amazing I can't hear anything. No music, no people, nothing. I sit there enjoying the quiet until someone opens the door. It's Cappie.

"Oh...Cas what are you doing in here?"

I stand up and say, "I couldn't take all the noise and the people. But shockingly this room is so quite."

"Yeah I know I had it soundproofed."

"Really?"

"Sometimes even I, the party king, needs some peace and quiet."

"Well, it's very nice."

"It is also a great place to make out in."

"How great."

We stand there awkwardly. Then I break the silence.

"Listen Cap I'm sorry-"

"No Cas I shouldn't have said that stuff. I was acting like we were dating or something but really we were getting lunch a couple times a week. It was really nothing I was just-just being stupid."

"People say I care too much."

"People say I don't care enough." I laugh and say,

"No, really they say I care too much."

"Aren't you suppose to care about school."

"I'm not talking about school..."

"Then what are you talking about?"

I look him in the eyes and say, "I'm talking about you Cap, they say I care too much about you." He doesn't say anything. "They say I shouldn't try so much to stay friends with you, but I-I can't _not_ be friends with you, Cap." I start to choke up.

"People say I try to hard be with you. But they don't understand that I'm different, I'm better when I'm with you. Even if it's just standing near you." A tear falls down my cheek. Cappie puts his hand on my cheek and wipes the tear away. "You make me a better person. So who cares what people say. They don't know us. Our relationship may be complicated but I'd rather be friends with you than anyone else in the world. We have history, long difficult history, but I love that when we hang out together, it makes me feel like my old self and all my troubles have gone."

"I feel the same. When I'm with you I feel refreshed. You make me laugh and I couldn't imagine my life without you." Cappie grabs my face gently and pulls me towards him. He kisses me softly.

I then say, "Cap I can't." Cappie pulls away and looks at me and then says,

"Sorry." He then opens the door and walks away. I stay in the closet for a little trying to wipe the tears away and thinking over all Cappie had said. I walk out the door and out to the front lawn of the KT house. I turn left and head straight. I then see Evan's house. I walk up to his door and I ring his doorbell. Evan comes to the door and says,

"Hey Cas what are you doing here?"

"Hey Evan can we talk?"

"Yeah sure come in."


	8. Chapter 8

I walk into Evan's house. His friends are playing games on the TV. Evan says to them,

"Hey guys could you go up stairs?" They all look at me and get up and leave.

"So what's up? You need a drink or something?"

"No." I walk over to the couch and sit down, Evan comes over and sits next to me.

"So are you going to tell me why your here or-?"

I look straight ahead not wanting to stare at him.

"Listen Evan I've been thinking...I need something more...I think I deserve more."

"What are you saying?"

"I need someone who isn't going to be jealous all the time."

"I don't get jealous that much."

"Evan please whenever I'm talking to Cappie it's like I just-"

"Had sex with him, because you did. Remember that Casey? And I know when we were on our little break you guys hung out all the time."

"Yes it happened once and we just had lunch together nothing big, but how about you and Rebecca?"

"Yes I had sex with Rebecca, I told you how sorry I was!"

"Yes and I got over it! Who knows how many other times you've cheated on me!" Tears form in my eyes.

"Cas you know I wouldn't!"

"Do I?! Because I don't think so!" The tears fill up my eyes and begin to fall down my cheeks.

There is an awkward silence then I say, "You never pay attention to me."

"What do you mean? You are all I think about!"

"Yes but when we are out it's all about your friends. I could run away and you wouldn't notice until it was time for you to leave."

"Cas..." He puts his hand on my cheek to wipe away my tears. I think of Cappie.

I pull away from his hand and say,"Listen I-I don't think this will work." I look down.

"Cas don't do this, we are perfect together." A tear falls down his face.

I get up and grab my coat, "I'm sick of being perfect and it's time for me to choose right this time." I walk out the door and close it behind me.

I look back at Evan who is standing at the door crying.


	9. Chapter 9

I just broke up with Evan. I just broke up with Evan! I feel...I feel clear!

I run down the street and stop in front of the KT house. The party seems to still be going on. I run inside.

I see Beaver and say, "Beav where's Cappie?"

"Um I saw him go upstairs!" He gives me a smirk. I run upstairs to Cappie's door.

I take a deep breath. I grab the door knob and open the door.

I see Cappie in bed sleeping. I smile he looks so cute when he is sleeping.

Then I see a girl next to him she is lying face down. The blanket only covers her butt but I can tell she is naked.

Tears roll down my eyes. Cappie wakes up and see's me he says, "Cas?" His eyes are squinted.

The girl turns her head and I can see that it is Rebecca. That's enough for me. I run down the stairs tears falling from my eyes.

I try to catch my breath outside. Cappie comes out yelling, "Cassie!"

He grabs my arm to turn me around, he is wearing a sweatshirt that is open to show his abs and boxers.

"Cas what are you doing here? And why are you crying?"

"Nothing I just thought I would...I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Can we talk? What's going on?"

"I'm-I'm sorry...I don't know why I'm here." I walk away as Cappie stands there confused.


	10. Chapter 10

I have been trying to avoid Cappie since that catastrophe that I displayed at the KT house. I was crazy for thinking he would just wait for me. But he kissed me not even two hours before I found him with Rebecca. Ugh I hate her. I've never hated someone so much. She has come in between my relationships twice now. Speaking of Evan, he isn't talking to me at all not even a glare. I feel bad but I couldn't stay in a relationship with someone when I loved someone else. Love? Wow I guess I do love Cappie to bad he will never know...well maybe it will all change now that spring break is over.

I'm in the car driving back to college with Ashleigh I told her the whole story word for word,

"OMG CAS! This is so intense! What are you going to do now? Are you going to tell Cappie how you feel? And what about your presidency?"

"I'm going to tell Cappie everything and try to become friends with Evan again because I do miss him. As for the sorority it doesn't say I need to date Evan to be president we can have parties at other Greek houses."

"There are other Greek houses?" We both laugh.

After unpacking all my stuff I decide I need a walk to get some fresh air I change and go downstairs.

"Hey Ash wanna go for a walk?"

"Ugh let me go change."

"You didn't need to put eyeliner on to go for a walk Ash."

"You don't know that, what if I meet a hottie while we are out? Speaking of hottie's." Ashleigh nodes to the left, I turn and see Cappie walking with Rusty and Beaver.

"Oh jeez should I go talk to him now?"

"Well he isn't wasting much time." I turn again and see Cappie approaching us.

"Ah Cassie out for a stroll I see."

"Yeah."

"So I suspect your spring break was fun filled."

"Yeah just hung out at the beach. What did you do?"

"Oh hung around here, had classes to make up and such."

"Ah that's boring."

"Oh I made myself occupied."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah she-it was." He nervously smiles.

"Okay..."

"Well Cas I think we need to have talk later."

"Yeah so do I. Where? Doblers?"

"How about our special place?"

"Okay that works!" I try to contain my excitement. Cappie walks away.

"Okay tell me I'm crazy or does this mean we are going to get together!"

"Something is going to happen alright."

"Why are you being negative? We are going to **our** special place!"

"Well I hope it goes your way Cas."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so nervous for this 'talk' with Cappie. What is he going to say? I know it has been hard on him, me being with Evan and all, but now I think we can finally be together!

I've changed outfits at least twenty times. Ashleaigh says everyone looks great but I don't know this could make or break the night. I finally decide to go with a white crop top and a tight mini skirt with heels. Trying, but not too hard.

I arrive at our place fifteen minutes late, I always like to see the guy waiting for me. There he is. Cappie is at the bar with two drinks a beer and a lemon drop for me I'm guessing, how sweet! He is wearing a nice button down blue shirt and jeans. He looks great. My stomach starts turning as I enter the bar.

I sit next to Cappie and say,

"Hey."

"Oh hey, there you are. Uh this is for you." He pushes the glass towards me.

"Thanks." I take a sip and stare at him trying to read what this 'talk' is all about.

"You look-amazing Cas really." I knew this outfit was the one.

"Thank you, you clean up pretty well yourself."

"Well I have a thing with the KT guys later so..."

"Oh I thought this whole looking nice thing was for me." We laugh a little and then Cappie says,

"You know I always try to impress you Cas." I smile.

"You don't have to try to hard." I smile thinking he would come back with some pervy statement but no. Odd so I say,

"So what are we doing here?"

"Oh right well I have to ask you something..." Oh god I'm so nervous. "So remember the day before spring break?"

"Yes." I look down.

"Well I need an explanation Cas. Why did you come back?"

Oh god here it goes.

"Okay well..." I took a deep breath and looked around at all the people. I need somewhere private to evoke my emotions. I grab Cappie's arm and pull him to the back by the pool table where nobody was around. I continued, "Sorry I needed quite. Anyway when we were in the closet and you were wiping my tears I got scared and ran. I ran all the way to Evan's house actually. There Evan and I-"

"I don't need to hear the gross details Cas please."

"No, we broke up. I broke up with him."

"What? Why?!"

"Because of you Cappie. Because when he wiped my tears I wanted it so much to be you again. Cappie he isn't you. And I finally realized I need you." He was silent for awhile then said,

"God Damit Casey." I was confused.

"After I broke up with Evan I ran to your house to be with you but-"

"I'm with someone else."

"Yeah you were with someone else...but I understand that Cappie I don't care about that girl all I care about is that now we can be together again!" I rubbed his cheeks and looked him in his eyes.

"No Cas. I'm with someone else." He grabbed my hands and placed them at my sides. My mouth was open I was shocked.

"What do you mean?! You have a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah."

"What the hell!?"

"Casey I've wanted to be with you since forever, but of course now you finally figure it all out huh? Well your to late Cas. "

"No shutup! When we were dating I couldn't tell anyone that you were my boyfriend because you didn't believe in that shit sin't that what you told me?! But now some slut comes along and changes your mind?!"

"Casey people change."

"No! You don't change, you were always dependable."

"And maybe that was my problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I always felt that I had to be there for you even when we weren't dating and Rebecca has shown me that I was pathetic, just waiting around for you."

"Rebecca?"

"Yeah Rebecca Logan."

"Oh my God she is such a slut! First she took my first boyfriend now she is taking you too!"

"She is a great girl once you get to know her, honestly."

"Shut up...I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry Cassie...we do always have bad timing huh?"

"Ughhh." I stormed out of the bar and walked home.

How?! How could this happen! She is prone to ruining my life! Now what am I going to do...wait for Cappie? Watch those two make googly eyes at each other all the time!? It's not like I can go back to Evan. I blew it. My life officially sucks.


End file.
